


Bonded in Herbology

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout, decided that it is time for a change in the seating arrangements, who finds themselves in a soul bond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded in Herbology

**Author's Note:**

> Bonded in Herbology – Rating T  
> Summary – When the Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout, decided that it is time for a change in the seating arrangements, who finds themselves in a soul bond?  
> Pairings – Neville/Pansy, Harry/Hermione  
> Challenge – Connect the Pairings Challenge (Neville/Pansy), Ten Pairings Challenge v2 (Neville/Pansy)

** Herbology Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland **

**4 th May 1995**

"Right class," the Herbology professor, Pomona Sprout announced, "We are going to change up the seating arrangement of the class for this lesson."

Everyone looked at their professor, their faces of the class getting shocked with they heard what their professor had said. Hermione Granger, the person who, according to the professor, was second in class, was holding her boyfriend's hand underneath the desk, the look in Harry Potter's face being one of annoyance with their professor.

"The new arrangements are as follows: Mr Potter and Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, Mr Thomas and Miss Greengrass, Mr Longbottom and Miss Parkinson…" she said, everyone tuning out of what the professor was saying.

Professor Sprout put the arrangements on the blackboard so everyone could see them. Eventually everyone noticed them and moved accordingly, their seating becoming as she wanted it to be, most of the class having a different partner.

"Move it Squib." Pansy said, pushing Neville out of the way, heading to sit next to Seamus Finnegan. As she pushed him, their hands connected, a feeling of warmth coming through the connection. As she turned to face Neville, she could see that he felt the same feeling.

"What…what the hell have you done?" Neville asked, confused.

' _That…that was a bit weird!'_ Pansy thought.

"How…how did you do that without moving your lips?" Neville said. He was looking at Pansy at the same time as her thinking and just couldn't explain how she said that.

"The touch…it was…weird…weird and pleasurable." Pansy said, looking at Neville. Suddenly there was a glow between the two of them.

"Oh my gosh…that's so romantic." Hermione said, smiling. "Neville has a Soul Bond!"

Neville certainly was shocked. He knew he didn't expect to end up bonded in Herbology!

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
